


No estas solo

by Aldarame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, No soy buena para esto, ah cierto, deberia dedicarme a otra cosa, ya lo hago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de que Alastair golpea a Dean hasta dejarlo en una camilla de hospital, todas las dudas de Cass lo arrastran a enfrentar sus sentimientos. Y a desobedecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No estas solo

**Title:**  No estás solo   
**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre:** Drama/Romance  
 **Pairing:** **Dean/Castiel** **  
** **Spoilers:** **Spoilers del capítulo 16x04** **  
** **Warnings:** Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, sexo M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.   
**Word Count:**  ~ 5000 words

**Summary:** **Luego de que Alastair golpea a Dean hasta dejarlo en una camilla de hospital, todas las dudas de Cass lo arrastran a enfrentar sus sentimientos. Y a desobedecer.**

 

Había sido una decisión difícil de tomar para Cass, saber que Dean estaba internado casi por su culpa, y aun así tener que visitarle. Casi no, de hecho había sido su culpa. Y no sabía si Dean querría verle o no, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su responsabilidad después de todo. No solo porque Dean era su encargo en la Tierra, que su padre le había ordenado indirectamente rescatarlo del Infierno y cuidarlo. Pero había sido un tiempo ya, en que había comprendido que quería proteger a Dean por razones más egoístas, y eso estaba aterrorizando a Angel. Nunca, jamás en su más de dos mil años de vida había sentido flaquear su Fe en Dios, la necesidad de replantearse sus órdenes. Nunca hasta que había conocido a Dean, un muchacho vulgar, de dudosas intenciones, un vocabulario desagradable, pero de fuerte convicción y un anhelo por la justicia que estaban haciendo mella en Castiel, filtrándose poco a poco, por todos sus poros, arrastrándolo hacia él, y se encontraba cada vez más seguido con la necesidad de verlo, de escucharlo, de estar simplemente en su compañía. Después de tres días de estar en recuperación, por fin se resolvió a visitarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Castiel, a un lado de la cama que Dean ocupaba en el hospital. Había sido internado luego de que Alastair le diera una paliza, al conseguir escaparse de la trampa que Castiel había preparado.

—No gracias a ti –Dean había comenzado a acostumbrarse a las apariciones y desapariciones repentinas del Ángel. No había resentimiento en su voz, pero Cass conocía a Dean mejor que eso. Sabía que Dean no lo culparía, que era probable que estuviese culpándose más a si mismo que a él.

Ya era casi, como una rutina encontrarlo a su alrededor, observándolo con demasía, invadiendo su espacio personal, cada vez con más frecuencia. Dean aún no comprendía qué veía Castiel en él, excepto la devoción por cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Aún recordaba las palabras de Uriel _“Castiel tiene…esa pequeña debilidad por ti. Tú le gustas”._ Odiaba la forma en que Castiel parecía adorarlo, como si fuese algo _divino_. Se había preguntado muchas veces, que se sentiría tener a alguien completamente interesado por él, por nadie más. Alguien capaz de ir hasta el infierno para rescatarlo, y capaz de dar su vida por él de ser necesario. Tenía a Sammy, es cierto. Pero no dejaba de ser su hermano. Dean quería algo que nunca había sido capaz de encontrar. Algo que poco a poco perdía esperanza de tener. Y en algún momento, se había sentido bien, reconfortante tener a alguien como Castiel a su alrededor. Aunque fuera un hombre, aunque no fuese una sexy rubia de enormes tetas y largas y bien formadas piernas, era agradable sentir alguien cuidando de tu espalda, preocupado por ti. Pero no era más que una mentira. Castiel no hacía más que cumplir órdenes. Y eso dejaba a Dean otra vez solo. Porque no es lo mismo tener compañía, que tener a alguien que te acompañe a lo largo de tu vida. Y él sabía que Sam, algún día. Cuando toda esta locura se terminase, volvería a dejarlo. Volvería a la Universidad, tal vez. O encontrar algún trabajo decente. Una hermosa muchacha que le dé hijos, y una casa con jardín. Y entonces Dean, volvería a estar solo. Perdido. _Abandonado…_

—Necesitas tener más cuidado –La voz de Castiel sonaba protectora, como siempre que hablaba con Dean. _…Esa pequeña debilidad…_

—Y tú necesitas aprender a hacer una _maldita_ trampa para demonios –Dijo casi gruñendo. Respiró profundo antes de suavizar su mirada. No había sido a propósito después de todo. Aunque podía haberle costado su vida.

—Lo siento Dean, no fue mi intención –Respondió Castiel bajando la mirada. Había un dejo de tristeza en su voz, y sus ojos, Oh, sus grandes y azules ojos estaban apagados. No tenían el brillo al que Dean se había acostumbrado, ese que parecía refulgir cada vez que se encontraba. Levantó la vista para hablar una vez más, aunque Dean pudo notar que no lo miraba a los ojos, que su mirada buscaba algún punto ausente sobre su cabeza—No me refería a eso de todas maneras. Uriel está muerto.

— ¿Fueron los demonios? –Los ojos de Dean se posaron sobre el ángel, observando, buscando su mirada.

—Fue desobediencia. Él estaba contra nosotros, tenía sus propios planes y parece que había elegido revelarse –Esta vez, había sonado casi herido, temeroso. Dean volvió a observarlo, pero Cass seguía rehuyendo a mirarlo. Había estado muy extraño en sus últimos encuentros. Dean sabía que Castiel estaba siendo vigilado por sus superiores. Varias imágenes volaron ante sus ojos, de la cantidad de veces que Castiel lo había defendido de las agresiones de Uriel. Siempre parecía estar desconforme con las órdenes que le impartían a cumplir. Recordó su última charla, antes de entrar a torturar a Alastair _“Mis superiores han comenzado a cuestionar mis simpatías. Me estoy acercando mucho a los humanos a mi cargo. A ti. Creen que he empezado a expresar emociones, la antesala de la duda.”_   _Le había dicho con sus ojos llenos de tormento_ “ _Si te sirve de algo…, daría lo que fuera por que no tuvieses que hacer esto…”_

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día. Las palabras de Castiel…, las palabras de Alastair, todas juntas, arremolinándose en su cabeza.

— ¿Es eso verdad? –Preguntó, sorprendiendo a Castiel—. ¿Yo rompí el primer sello? –Su voz, quebrándose—. ¿Empecé todo esto?

—Sí –Dijo, mirando al suelo. No soportaba ver a Dean sufrir. Era en esos momentos, cuando sus emociones lo golpeaban más fuerte. No entendía cómo ni por qué, no estaba seguro desde cuando había sido, tenía esa _Debilidad_ por Dean. Jamás antes… le había ocurrido algo así con sus protegidos, nunca había sentido de esta manera, esas emociones, inquietudes—. Cuando descubrimos los planes que Lilith tenía para ti... –Esta vez, levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos—...sitiamos el infierno. Y luchamos por llegar a ti antes de que tú...

— ¿Antes de que iniciara el apocalipsis?

Castiel asintió lentamente con la cabeza—Pero llegamos demasiado tarde, yo…llegue muy tarde.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste ahí entonces? –La voz rasgada de Dean, haciéndose más fuerte.

—No es...tu culpa lo que cae sobre ti, Dean. Es _destino_ –Había mucha fuerza de voluntad actuando en Castiel, que lo detenían de, no estaba seguro de que. Quería abrazar al cazador tanto como golpearlo por no creerse merecedor de ser salvado. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de proteger a ese hombre, por qué era que estaba dudando de todo, incluso de su amado Padre… por él—. El hombre honrado que lo empieza... Es el único que puede terminarlo. Tienes que detenerlo.

— ¿Lucifer? ¿El apocalipsis? ¿Qué significa eso? –Castiel volvió a bajar la vista, no podía mirar a los ojos a Dean, por que no tenía palabras para explicarle que seguramente, eso volvería a costarle la vida. Sintió como un hueco en su pecho, una angustia que jamás había sentido. Volteo la cabeza, sus ojos mirando la pared, buscando una salida—. No se te ocurra desaparecer, hijo de puta. ¿Qué significa eso?

— No lo sé –Su voz sonando desesperada. Dean lo miro con furia, y si notó que parecía estar temblando, sus manos aferradas sobre su regazo, no hizo caso a la reacción del Angel.

— ¡Mentira!

— ¡No! Dean, no me dicen mucho –Los ojos del Ángel enfrentado los del cazador, con sinceridad—. Sé que...Nuestro destino depende de ti  —Todo comenzaba a depender de Dean últimamente, todo. Su vida, sus acciones, sus decisiones, pero por sobre todo sus dudas giraban en torno a las acciones y necesidades del joven humano.

— Bien, entonces están acabados –Dijo con furia. Dean miró al Ángel, su rostro triste lo observaba, había duda en los ojos del que era su guardián, y Dean no pudo dejar de notarlo—. No puedo hacerlo, Cass. Es demasiado grande –Suspiro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Alastair tenía razón. No estoy todo aquí. No soy... no soy lo bastante fuerte –Volvió a mirar a Castiel, que balbuceaba, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, y parecía a punto de hablar—. Bueno, supongo que no soy el hombre, que tu padre y el mío querían que fuera. Encuentra a alguien más. No soy yo –La voz de Dean se quebró, los ojos inundados de lágrimas, cayendo por su rostro. El corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco, al ver así al muchacho por el que sentía y dudaba por primera vez en su vida, por quien  era capaz hasta de la desobediencia.

Extendió una mano para tomar el hombro de Dean. Pero se detuvo a medio camino. No era correcto lo que sentía…no. No estaba bien. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. No podía ver sufrir al joven humano. Sentía que… debía protegerlo, aun a pesar de su propia vida. De su propia Gracia.

—Eres más que fuerte Dean… eres más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Incluso más que yo.

Dean volteó su rostro para mirar a los ojos del Ángel. – ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

—Yo… —Se detuvo a media palabra. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Que Dean tenía más fuerza de voluntad que el mismo, que no era capaz de despejar sus dudas. Eso, si. Pero de pronto le pareció tan inapropiado. Sentía su manos temblar, y su determinación parecía fallar. Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta apoyar una de sus manos en la pared, dando la espalda a Dean. No podía mirarlo.

—Habla de una maldita vez. ¡Habla! Deja de esconderte… —Dijo, estallando en furia, por lo que parecía una apacible actitud de Castiel.

— ¡Tengo miedo Dean! He…he decido desobedecer –Dijo, abriendo sus sentimientos por primera vez hacia el cazador—. Y temo…temo caer. Pero…, te juro Dean, que mientras viva, no estarás solo. No otra vez… –Se acercó, hincando su rodilla a un lado de la cama de Dean, para quedar a la altura del joven. Dudo mirando a los ojos del cazador, que lo miraba desconcertado. Finalmente, tomó su mano, suavemente, ante la mirada de un sorprendido Dean, perdido en la profundidad de los azules ojos del Ángel—. Daría lo que fuera, Dean… —Suspiró—. Hasta mi gracia… por protegerte –Dijo sus ojos intensos, clavados en los de Dean antes de desaparecer.

—Maldito hijo de… —Maldijo Dean intentando levantarse.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Dónde piensas que vas?

— ¡Sam! No, nada. Solo hablaba solo –Dijo, recostando su cuerpo nuevamente.

Sam sabía que mentía, pero no se lo dijo.  — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Como el demonio, Sammy. Pero vivo.

—Y mejor de ánimo por lo que se ve… —Dijo haciendo alusión a la broma de Dean—. Te traje la comida. No pongas esa cara, al menos es más decente que la del último hotel donde nos hospedamos.

Dean hizo una mueca a eso. Se comió el pollo hervido, la sopa desabrida y sin sal, y el jugo de manzana. Sam lo miro con una sonrisa. Venían tiempos difíciles, seguramente. Pero estaban juntos, y vivos y eso era todo lo que Sammy necesitaba para seguir peleando. Cuando Dean hubo terminado con la manzana azada, retiro la bandeja y se puso de pie.

—Iré a hablar con el médico. Trata de descansar. Y Dean…solo trata de no pensar.

—Vale…mami —Dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque triste.

Una vez Sam había dejado la sala, Dean se arrancó los cables que lo monitoreaban de un tirón, para, no sin emitir varios quejidos, envolverse en una bata, y salir de allí. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, por que unos metros más allá de la puerta de su habitación, estaba la sala de las enfermeras que parecía estar vacía. Entró allí, usando todo su sentido de caza, y sigilo que había aprendido de su padre. Sabía que Sam lo mataría por ello. Pero se sentía mucho mejor, al menos físicamente. Y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de _Cass Daría lo que fuera, Dean. Hasta mi gracia… por protegerte._ Maldito sea el Angel del Señor y sus enigmáticas palabras.

—Bingo… —En uno de los armarios había un traje médico blanco, que si bien un poco ajustado, le calzaba. Rogaba por que nadie notase que en sus pies llevaba las pantuflas con el logo del hospital. Y, lo más rápido que pudo, huyó de allí.

No sabía rumbo a dónde, ni por qué. Pero tenía, necesitaba encontrar al Ángel y exigirle algunas explicaciones. _¿Que demonios había querido decir?_ El cuerpo le dolía muchísimo, pero caminó unas cuantas calles abajo, alejándose lo más posible del Hospital. Era tarde, comenzaba a caer la noche, y con suerte, tardarían un rato más en descubrir que había escapado. Necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Caminó unos metros más, hasta un parque situado a la izquierda de donde se había detenido a descansar.

— ¿Dónde estás?… Maldito seas Cass… ¡no puedes dejarme así! –Había hecho mucho esfuerzo para llegar hasta allí, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea escaparse después de todo. Sintió que su cuerpo le fallaba. Sus rodillas, temblando se doblaron hasta dar contra el frío y duro pavimento, perdiendo el equilibrio. Solo los brazos de Cass lo detuvieron de estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Dean… ¿por qué?

—…dijiste… que no me dejarías.

—Y no lo haré, Dean. Pero tengo muchas cosas que atender, muchas misiones que cumplir, para poder protegerte. No siempre puedo estar a tu disposición.

—No…no comprendo.

—Uriel estaba matando los ángeles que no se unieran a él. Estaba ayudando a Lucifer a alzarse. Necesito saber a cuales otros de mi escuadrón él consiguió reclutar. Porque, créeme, a estas horas tu cabeza debe tener un precio muy alto.

Castiel alzó con firmeza el cuerpo de Dean, pasando su brazo por detrás de la espalda, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Haciéndolo sentir frágil y vulnerable. No supo por qué, pero acomodó su cabeza, en el hombro del Ángel, sintiéndose protegido. Siempre era él el protector, y ahora, tenía alguien que era capaz de todo por él.

Dean no supo cómo, pero en un instante estaban en la habitación del Motel donde aparentemente  Sam estaba quedándose, a juzgar por sus pertenencias sobre una de las camas. Depositó suavemente a Dean en el suelo, que se mantuvo de pie a su lado, y se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Sam

— ¿Que…quisiste decir allá con eso de perder tu gracia?

—Debes descansar Dean, ya habrá tiempo para hablar –Dijo, intentando rehuir la conversación.

— ¡No! No huirás otra vez. Quiero entender, ¡explícate!

—No puedo hacerlo Dean…por favor –Dijo, poniéndose de pie, para alejarse unos pasos de Dean.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Dean —Hablo Cass, y su tono era de advertencia—. Hay mucho mas en juego en este momento, que lo que tú o yo sintamos. No me presiones Dean, créeme, no quieres ir ahí.

—No me digas que pensar o decir. No te atrevas a negarme una respuesta después de todo lo que he pasado. Necesito entender tus palabras Cass, uno no arroja cosas como esas sobre una persona y luego huye, si no tiene ninguna importancia.

—Por favor Dean, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… ya no sería solo desobediencia. Sería… un sacrilegio Dean, sería un pecado. Yo desobedeceré las órdenes de mis superiores para protegerte, pero aún sirvo a mi padre. Al cielo. No dejo de ser un Angel.

— ¿Qué cosa sería sacrilegio? No te quedes callado, ¡HABLA!

—Involucrarme _contigo_ sería un sacrilegio —Le dijo jadeando, su respiración parecía haberse acelerado. Y Dean lo miró con prudencia—. Así como ustedes tienen los 10 mandamientos del Señor, nosotros… tenemos los nuestros. Los Ángeles no pueden involucrarse sentimentalmente con los humanos. Yo podría perder mi gracia por defenderte… pero no por… por quererte, por desear estar a tu lado. Eso es imperdonable para nosotros.

Dean se detuvo en seco. Debía haberlo visto venir. Algo raro ocurría con Castiel en esos últimos días. Se había arriesgado mucho ya, tratando de protegerlo siempre. Y cada noche, cuando él se despertaba sobresaltado, asustado por los recuerdos del infierno, el Ángel estaba allí Observándole, velando su sueño, cuidando de él.

Dio unos pasos para acercarse a Castiel, que parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Seguramente, arrepintiéndose de haber confesado a Dean sus sentimientos. Solo notó la cercanía de Dean, cuando ya estaba peligrosamente cerca, estirando una mano para tocar su rostro.

Castiel dio un paso atrás, como herido por el toque del cazador. Su rostro develaba miedo, pánico.

— ¡No Dean! –Dijo sobresaltado—. …por favor, no–Su voz, fue casi un susurro al suplicar.

Dean cortó la distancia entre ellos, abrazando al ángel, aferrándolo tan fuerte, por temor a que desapareciese, que pensó que lo lastimaría. Por un segundo Castiel pareció derretirse en sus brazos, como si el solo calor del cuerpo de Dean pudiese disolverlo. Pero entonces lo empujo. No con fuerza, pero si con la suficiente firmeza como para deshacer el abrazo.

—No lo hagas Dean, por favor. No me pidas más de lo que puedo darte.

—Dijiste que me querías, _acá estoy_. Dijiste que deseabas estar a mi lado, _entonces no me dejes_.

— ¡No! Calla Dean. Temo que si sigues hablando, ya no podre negarte nada…y no quiero Caer. No quiero perderte —Respondió el Angel con la voz quebrada. Nunca había llorado antes, pero una lágrima silenciosa se deslizo por su mejilla. Su primera lagrima. Últimamente parecía estar viviendo muchas primeras veces al lado de Dean.

Dean se acercó nuevamente, extendiendo una mano para limpiar la mejilla. Cass volvió a echarse atrás, chocando con la pared entre medio de las dos camas.

—No me tengas miedo… yo no voy a lastimarte Cass.

—No es de ti que tengo miedo, Dean. Esto de sentir, es tan nuevo para mí. No sé lo que quiero, no sé cuanto estoy dispuesto a dar. Solo sé, aquí —Dijo señalando su pecho—. Con la fuerza de mi gracia, que quiero estar a tu lado.

Dean lo miró fascinado por la intensidad con que los ojos Azules habían vuelto a brillar. Nunca antes se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Pero es un Angel aquí, de quien estamos hablando, más allá de que el cuerpo que viste sea masculino. Había algo en Castiel, que lo hacía tan diferente. Una intensidad en sus emociones, su inocencia y su nobleza. La admiración con que miraba a Dean, la pasión que desprendía su cuerpo, con su sola cercanía lo abrumaban, embriagando sus sentidos.

Dean volvió a acercarse a Castiel, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados del Angel, que dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir el cuerpo del mayor de los Winchester apretarse contra el suyo.

—Déjame hacerte el amor Cass… déjame hacerte mío. No tengas miedo.

—No, Dean…yo –Dean calló las palabras con un beso. Primero suave, firme, sus labios devorando la boca de Castiel con una lentitud que era desesperante. Cass cerró sus ojos, temblando entre los brazos del joven humano, dividido entre empujarlo fuera o entregarse completamente. Cuando Dean lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos, el beso se volvió demandante. Casi brusco. Dean tenía la necesidad de amor, de ese amor que nadie, le había dado. No del amor de hijo, no el amor de hermano. Necesitaba alguien que lo amara a él. Nunca había estado con otro hombre, y no entendía cómo ahora, podía estar besando el cuerpo de un hombre, solo por desear al Ángel que lo poseía.

Castiel sintió un leve temblor desconocido en su cuerpo, por la sensación que las manos, ardientes de Dean, producían en su cuerpo y en su gracia, inexplorada. Cuando rompieron el beso, en busca de aire, Dean pudo ver a Castiel, sus ojos todavía cerrados, sus labios rojos y brillantes, respirando con dificultad. Era intensamente hermoso a la vista.

Dean cortó la poca distancia que separaba su pecho del ángel, volviendo a presionar los suaves labios de Castiel, para que sus cuerpos quedasen pegados, alineados y sintiera el calor que desprendía. Castiel pareció dudar en principio que hacer con sus manos, pero finalmente abrazó su cuello y lo beso con una ternura y pasión, sorprendiendo a Dean por la forma en que se entregaba, sumiso y a la vez exigente.

Había caído muy tarde en cuenta, de que Castiel sin duda, llevaba amándolo en secreto, un buen tiempo, quizás desde el mismo momento en que se habían conocido, y se sintió triste y miserable, y por ello se entregó con absoluta pasión.  

Bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna del Ángel, acariciando suavemente el muslo antes de rozar dócilmente su miembro, provocando un suspiro que fue contenido por los labios del joven cazador, y un temblor que hizo efervescencia en la entrepierna de Dean, que pronto, endurecido y ardiente de deseo, se rozó suavemente contra él.

Dean comenzó a besar el cuello, quitó primero la gabardina, dejándola caer sobre el suelo, dando pequeños mordiscos en la clavícula, desabrochando suavemente la camisa del ángel, que lo acariciaba con sus dedos temblorosos de deseo, de miedo, llenos de un amor jamás expresado.

Dejándose llevar por el instinto, más que por el conocimiento, bajó por el pecho del ángel deteniéndose a succionar sus pezones suavemente, haciéndolo estremecerse bajo su lengua, retorciéndolo suavemente entre sus dientes, bajando hasta más allá de su ombligo para dibujar círculos en su zona pélvica.

 Cass dejó escapar un gritito que hizo sonreír a Dean. Era casi femíneo, y la forma en que sus pupilas se dilataron, antes de echar atrás la cabeza mordiendo su puño para contener los jadeos, recordándole al cazador que su presa aquí era virgen, lo hizo sentirse estrangulado en su entrepierna.

Desabrocho el pantalón , deslizando metódicamente el cierre, sus manos suaves y expertas, temblaban por primera vez, tocando el cuerpo del ángel, que se entregaba, sumiso, excitándolo por el placer de saber que era el primero, que era suyo, que lo deseaba.

—Tengo miedo Dean…—Susurró, tembloroso, sus ojos vidriosos entre deseo y duda.

—Confía en mí, Cass… yo te cuidaré. No dejaré que nada te pase…

—Por favor...quiero...sentirte. —Susurró, sus palabras como un dulce néctar en sus oídos, y él, ávido, suave y fuerte a la vez, sin poder contenerse, bajó el pantalón junto con los bóxers dejando el miembro erguido y duro del Angel expuesto a su merced. Esta iba a ser la primera vez en chupar la verga de otro hombre, pero eso no lo hizo dudar. Quería que esto fuera perfecto y satisfactorio para Cass. Poco a poco acercó su cara a la entrepierna, acariciando la longitud del Angel con su mejilla, oliendo el almizcle y lo que parecía ser vainilla, intoxicando sus sentidos, y sin titubear, se lo trago de una sola vez.

— ¡Dean! —Castiel gimió su nombre, su cuerpo dando pequeños espasmos, parecía moverse involuntariamente en embestidas contra la boca de Dean, que deslizó el miembro fuera de su boca con un sonoro plop para lamerlo de la base a la punta, degustando su pre-venir, que no era tan desagradable como se había imaginado, y se pregunto si era normal, o solo algo Angélico. Lo tomo con una mano, masturbándolo con tirones firmes, lamiendo la punta. Satisfecho de sentir como Cass rezumbaba de placer.

— ¿Te gusta eso Cass? —Pregunto capcioso, dando una húmeda y sonora lengüetada a la cabeza roja y punzante. A juzgar por el gemido gutural  que escapo de los labios del Angel, sí le gustaba y mucho—. Si, ya veo… te gusta sentir mi boca en ti —Y con eso, volvió a zambullirse sobre la entrepierna de un tembloroso y chillón Cass. Dean sabía que había mucho más que quería hacerle al Angel, y su rudeza, tembló al pensamiento de encontrarse hundido, profundo en el interior cálido y apretado.

—Dean…siento que me quemo, por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué, Cass? Dime lo que quieres —Pregunto con una sonrisa lobuna, soplando aire frio sobre la cabeza de la verga del Angel frente a sus ojos.

—No lo sé Dean, solo sé que me quemo, que necesito… por favor haz algo.

—Lo que sientes es bueno Cass, es normal. Déjate llevar. Entrégate a mí. No luches contra el sentimiento, déjalo salir. Ven por mí… —Dijo danto unos últimos jalones antes de sentir como el miembro se llenaba, imposiblemente más grueso, acercándose al final. Cass gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, cuando Dean lo volvió a cubrir con lengua y labios ansiosos. Estaba jadeando ahora, y sus caderas empezando a corcovear, buscando llegar más profundo en la boca de Dean. Sus ojos fijos a la vista sorprendente de Dean con su boca a su alrededor, el calor abrazador y húmedo. La cabeza de Dean se balanceaba arriba y abajo, tomando ritmo, y la mano de Cas hizo su camino, agarrándose del pelo del cazador, sin jalarlo, ajustándose al ritmo torturador antes de correrse con un grito ahogado en la boca de Dean.

 

Solo los brazos de Dean lo detuvieron de desplomarse contra el suelo. Dean, que como buen caballero, se había tragado toda su semilla, sin inmutarse, se había arrodillado a su lado, depositando suaves y gentiles besos sobre su rostro.

 

—Eso fue…fue…—Cass parecía no encontrar su propia voz, entre jadeos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas, y sus labios hinchados lo hacían verse como ambrosía. Como una fruta prohibida.

 

—…Increíble. Si, lo fue. Pero todavía no llegamos a lo bueno, Cass —Su voz resonaba baja y áspera, como el gruñido de un animal en celo—. Nada va a detenerme de hacerte mío. Quiero que me sientas tan profundo en ti, como nunca sentirás a nadie más. Voy a cogerte primero suave y despacio, torturadoramente lento. Hasta que me supliques entre jadeos, y entonces voy a cogerte sin sentido, rápido y fuerte, y voy a hacerte correr de nuevo, sin tocarte, mientras me suplicas mas, y luego más…

 

Si Cass podía sonrojarse todavía más, Dean estaba seguro que iba a descubrirlo pronto. Cass lo miró a los ojos, antes de tragar duro y luego asintió con la cabeza. Aunque Dean pensó, que de haberse negado, no estaba seguro si podría dejarlo ir. No en esta situación. No ahora que su cuerpo lo anhelaba, ansioso de hundirse en ese cuerpo.

 

Dean lo levantó con delicadeza, su cuerpo todavía dolorido por los golpes, pero resistente. Lentamente, quito los zapatos de Cass, y lo ayudo a deslizarse fuera de su pantalón. Lo deposito suavemente sobre el colchón, posicionándose entre sus piernas, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Cass.

 

Con un suave beso, se puso de pie nuevamente para despojarse de su ropa. Su miembro dolorosamente apretado, tembló con anticipación cuando Dean lo liberó. Los ojos de Cass abandonaron su mirada para deslizarla pecaminosamente hasta su entrepierna.

 

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Cass? —El Angel asintió con la cabeza. Dean se subió a la cama, y se sentó contra el respaldo. Su espalda apoyada contra el frío metal de la cabecera—. Ven aquí

 

Le hizo señas a Cass, que sin dudarlo se acercó a Dean. El cazador lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, sus miembros dolorosamente juntos, tocándose. Dean lamio obscenamente dos de sus dedos, asegurándose de dejar la mayor cantidad de saliva posible en ellos. Jaló a Cass suavemente por la nuca, atrayéndolo a un beso lleno de promesas y pasión.

 

Cass sintió la mano, cuyos dedos estaban húmedos deslizarse desde su espalda, detrás de su culo, abriéndose paso entre sus mejillas, para tantear con extrema delicadeza su entrada—. No tenemos lubricante. Lo siento Cass, tendremos que conformarnos con esto.

Suavemente, introdujo uno de los dedos, mientras Cass contenía su aliento contra el hombro de Dean. Suavemente comenzó a deslizarlo dentro y fuera. Y pronto metió un segundo y tercer dedo—. ¿Duele? Trataré de ser lo más suave que pueda…

—Está bien Dean, no tienes que ser tan cuidadoso conmigo. Soy un Angel después de todo, yo puedo sanar mis heridas.

Dean no sabía cuánto tiempo más seguiría siendo un Angel después de aquello. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que Angel o no, nunca dejaría ir a Cass.

—Tal vez, pero no quiero lastimarte de todas formas. Quiero que te guste esto, tanto como a mí.

—Dean, me has dado ya más de lo que alguna vez esperé recibir de ti. Ahora quiero entregarte todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo. Por favor Dean, quiero sentirte.

El cazador comenzó a deslizar nuevamente los dedos, tratando de abrirlos para ajustar el tamaño de su entrada.

A medida que aceleraba el ritmo, Cass jadeaba más y más fuerte. Dean comenzó a sentirlo endurecerse contra su muslo.

—Ahora Dean, por favor…

Dean deslizó fuera los dedos, y ayudo a Cass a acomodarse sobre su verga, empujando su cadera hacia arriba para escurrirse lentamente en su Angel que echó la cabeza atrás mordiendo sus labios para no gritar. Dean lo sintió ajustarse, un fuerte gemido escapando de sus labios, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Cass. Estaba tan ajustado, el dulce calor de Cass a su alrededor. Respiró hondo para contenerse de embestirlo, mientras dejaba que se acostumbre a la intromisión.

Como la respiración de Cass fue volviéndose más errática, Dean comenzó a balancear las caderas arriba y abajo, adentrándose más profundo. Debió haber golpeado algún nervio profundo en el Angel, probablemente su próstata, porque de pronto Cass dejó escapar un grito, y lo beso con furor, loco de pasión y ansias, mientras Dean poseyéndolo con un cuidado exquisito, con una fuerza infatigable, lo penetraba con embestidas suaves.

Se besaron cada vez con más pasión, mezcla de sabores, con el olor a deseo, Dean en un vaivén frenético, amándolo, con brío, mientras Castiel ya sin pudor, se entregaba su cuerpo ardiendo a las caricias, sudando frente a un placer que jamás había sentido, humedeciéndose, contrayéndose contra el miembro duro que lo penetraba. Sus caderas rebotando en un ritmo salvaje, tragándose goloso el miembro de Dean.

—Más Dean, más fuerte… quiero sentirte más…

Castiel gemía incoherentemente. Pero Dean, que ya no podía contener su necesidad, lo empujó fuera de su miembro, volcándolo sobre su espalda. Levantó las piernas de Cass para que rodeara su cintura, y de un empujón firme y brutal se hundió en la carne asaltada. Cass dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa por el ímpetu de la embestida. Dean, dolorosamente cerca de correrse inició un ritmo duro e irracional, ajustando el ángulo de sus embestidas para golpear ese punto que hacía gemir a Cass cada vez más. Cass, loco de placer mordiendo su hombro, se vino en un orgasmo que su cuerpo jamás olvidaría. Las contracciones de su cuerpo volviéndose más fuertes, más largas y placenteras, apretándose dulcemente alrededor de la verga de Dean, que estalló en su interior, la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Cass. Siguió moviéndose lentamente, hasta que este se detuvo, recuperando la cordura y las fuerzas en sus piernas,  y temblando se derrumbó sobre el pecho del Angel.

—Dean, yo…yo creo que… —Era difícil pronunciar las palabras, aunque había estado esperando mucho tiempo para decirlas, pero se atragantaban en su garganta.

—…Esta bien, Cass. Yo también me siento igual… ya nunca, jamás volverás a estar solo.


End file.
